The New War DlC Revenge from the dead
by tank destoryer
Summary: New War series : Five years after the events of the war on Sera , The helghast army secretly unleashed a super soldier with a familiar face that is back from the dead codenamed DeathStroke posing a new threat to the ISA and their COG allies but it was out for revenge against those who wronged him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

* * *

**The war between the Serans , the lambent and the locust ended in minutes after the anti-lambent generator bomb active but sparked a turning point in the war.**

**It all started when Marcus Fenix lead a group of ragtag gears on a journey across the lambent infested and war torn world of Sera to save his father from the Locust Queen Myyrah and the locust horde on Azura , the last Coalition of Ordered Governments stronghold. Delta squad founded out why Adam was kidnapped by Prescott and they discovered a weapon in Azura build to destroy the lambent and the locust. Found their hope in ending the war, Marcus and the gears deactivate the maelstrom barrier allowing combined forces of the COG and the UIR to assault the island stronghold**

**After Marcus and the gears saved Adam Fenix from the clutches of the locust horde .The gears active the machine that shots out a beam of magnetic energy into the atmosphere of Sera. Adam was humanity's last hope for survival and he was so close to sacrificing himself to save Sera. But they unaware the machine has created a distress beacon to a mysterious fleet from outer space.**

**The mysterious fleet launched a full invasion of Sera and deployed their forces to the Second Battle of Azura and this new enemy destroyed the generator; shattering humanity's hope for survival. The invaders were the helghast and the helghast were a race of gas masked humanoid soldiers with their fiery hatred of humanity.**

**A new war erupted on Sera as a unexpected invasion happen, the helghast attack was swift, brutal and decisive; the helghast threw the COG forces and their allies into confusion and chaos . The Helghast invasion fleet deployed thousands of red eyed gasmasked soldiers , robots and vehicles with weapons and terrifying technologies the COG or the locust had never seen.**

**The Helghast war machines spread across Sera killing everything standing in their way.**

**With Azura captured and the lambent generator was destroyed which resulted in Marcus , Adam and the other gears were captured by the helghast soldiers while the reminding COG forces were crushed brutally by the helghast army. The helghast were beginning to occupy the planet and began further plans for colonizing Sera and taking control of the imulsion .**

**Sera wasn't the only planet in the universe, there was a war between the Helghast Empire and the Interplanetary Strategic alliance in other galaxy. It turns out Adam's device intercepted both nations and catching their attention as the distress signal interrupted the Second Extrasolar war causing the helghast and the ISA to turned their attention on the war torn planet Sera but it only brings their war on Sera.**

**Meanwhile the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) from another star system responded to the distress signal send a large battle group of ISA Cruisers to investigate. The ISA battle fleet arrived and found the planet of Sera only to discover Sera was at the brink of destruction with most of it's civilization in ruins and billions dead .**

**The ISA forces found out there was a horrible war between the locust horde a race of reptile humanoid creatures and the Coalition of Ordered Governments human military. ISA forces only to find out the planet was inflected with some sort of organic liquid parasitic .**

**Shocked and horrified by the destruction and carnage of the locust war, the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance immediately evacuated and rescue as many surviving Serans as they can while the ISA put up the offensive with the locust and the lambent inflected locust along with the helghast.**

**Marcus and Delta squad escaped from the helghast cruiser after staging a jail break, they high jacking one of the dropships and held for Avail Gate under ISA marine corp.'s control where Marcus and the rest of the gears met Captain Jason Narville , Corporal Thomas Sevchenko Corporal Jammer and Sergeant Rico Velasquez from the ISA exploration force .**

**However the alliance between the ISA marines and the COG gears weren't that easy since the ISA discovered the Coalition of Ordered Government's military deployed and unleashed their orbital weaponry on the entire planet killing their own people to prevent the locust from advancing.**

**A strike team made out of ISA marines and Delta-one (Gears) began their journey back to Azura . After obtaining a sub and infiltrate Azura .The strike team discovered the helghast were after the imulsion and the COG's secret weapons .**

**Marcus , Anya , Sev , Narville and the rest of the strike team fought their way fought the island battling large amounts of helghast and lambent locust. The gears and the marines spilt up into teams ; the gears are going to find Adam Fenix while the marines were tasked in sabotaging the COG's secret weapons ; the lightmass missile.**

**The ISA marines managed to savage the surviving anti lambent generator after the helghast obtained the generator from the wreckage after their invasion. They managed to prim the generator into missile and convert it into an anti lambent missile before the marines set up the launch count down on the missile.**

**The strike team raced towards the Pinnacle Hotel where Adam Fenix was located. However, Anya and captain Narville were separated from the strike team and only to found Adam Fenix dying after the helghast shot him but nearly executed him.**

**Marcus founded his father dead and then his father death drove Marcus into rage and insanity , after suffering the lost of his best friend Dominic Santiago along with his father. Marcus snapped and turned against Narville , Sev , Anya , Rico and Jammer and the entire strike team then Marcus attempted to kill Narville for revenge.**

**After a brutal fight with Narville , Marcus managed to wounded Narville badly but he nearly killed Anya and Narville before Rico and Sev were forced to gun him down only to wound the veteran sergeant. To make matters worse, when an explosion occur sending down flaming debris , crashing on top of Marcus and sending Marcus down to his death.**

**The lambent was attacking Azura in a full force forcing the helghast forces stationed on the island to flee . The assault causing what is left of the ISA and COG strike team to flee and end up rescued by ISA marine reinforcements. The missile was launch and the anti-lambent generator detonated in the atmosphere of Sera successfully killing the locust and the lambent bringing an end to the war forever.**

**The gears and the remaining ISA marines flee the island and joined up with the surviving Sereans on their battle fleet.**

**The helghast quickly withdrawal most of their invasion forces and left Sera along with the ISA . Since Sera was already a waste land of destruction, millions of lives lost and there was no point in continuing their war on the planet with the lambent infestation interrupting their war.**

**A uneasy statement was reached while both nations went in their separate ways ; the helghast went back to Helghan and the ISA and the surviving Sereans heading for Vekta. The ISA granted the survivors from Sera alyssum in Vekta and the rest of the survivors were given refuge on the ISA home planet. Sera was no longer their home for the surviving humans from Sera but their new home was Vekta**

**It was a turning point in the Locust lambent war and the Second Extrasolar War but the events occurred on Sera will never be the same.**

* * *

**Prejudge**

_**ISA High Command and ISA Navy Command**_

_**To Admiral Alex Grey.**_

_**Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Intelligence Report **_

_The Coalition of Ordered Governments was a supranational globe alliance on planet Sera . The COG is organized as a socialist political fraction theorized by human military leaders and politicians in beliefs of political concept : Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. The Coalition Government has a virility of rich cultural background in sociality with advance technology based on computers and high caliber weaponry. Their technology was outdated but advanced but much different than ISA or helghast technology. Not only was the Coalition only a superpower, the COG fought a 74 year war with the Union Independent Republics another globe superpower alliance after a grand discovery of a super raw material fuel known as the imulsion. Imulsion was more than a scientific efficient energy source , a fuel that was capable of multiple uses for fuel and advanced weaponry. Both superpowers relied on the imulsion to build weapons of mass destruction._

_The Coalition was later involved in a brutal war with the locust horde , a race of underground hominid reptile abomination creatures for their undying thirst of genocide. The locust horde fought a senseless and bloody war with the COG ; a war that leaves millions died and creating endless destruction and chaos. But the Coalition did the most inhuman act of all ; using their own weapons of mass destruction and sacrificing their own civilians to stop the advance horde. _

_The VSA , UCN and ISA Intelligence will conduct an investigation in this unspeakable horrors from the locust war and the cause of the war . The Coalition of Ordered Governments survivors will be under investigation, the exact cause and facts from the locust or the COG were limited and more details will be updated to the military intelligence and the public. Vekta and her people must have the right to know about the war occurred on Sera. Humanitarian aid and support has been mobilized and will depart to Sera accompanied by UCN and ISA peacekeeping task forces in 0220 hours. _

_**Vekta **_

The 60th ISA battle fleet were slowly entering atmosphere of Vekta, home of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance. Finally, The fleet entered the volumes humble clouds gathering in the beautiful skies breaking free from the atmosphere , Vekta reminded the COG survivors about their planet Sera and Sera was nothing but an unstable wasteland of destruction and chaos.

Vekta was the perfect place to call home because of it's beauty of Vekta, a stable and healthy environment filled with a surface itself was a temperate green colour mixed with jungles and forest and fresh blue water. Across that environment was another surface of blue waves and sparks leading to a massive crowd of sparking buildings faraway , Vekta was now the planet of hope . A planet free of chaos and destruction away from the lambent or the locust , thankfully those genocidal creatures can't fly in space. Vekta is far away from Sera.

Sera will never be the same for the people of the COG because of countless years of war and the struggles of hardships and the fleet was slowly approaching a large military base. Massive metal crane structures , military style short and long buildings, steel bunkers and AA battery emplacements.

It was the Fort Fokker

**Fort Fokker**

**Airfield landing platforms **

**008 hours later**

Most of the ISA fleet was docked and locked before the ships had the chance to unload the refugees. The base was on high alert and mobilized for the new arrival of the refugees , The ISA marines or active military personal were setting up makeshift beds in the nearest hanger bays for the incoming refugees and the medical centre next to the Command and Control structure was turned into a makeshift hospital. The Interplanetary Strategic Alliance empties nearly most of their resources for the new coming refugees . Security teams and crew mobilized their vehicles and weapons for crowd control.

The elevator ride from the docked ISA cruiser locked by the crane structure tower was 5 minutes short before the elevator touch down on the cement ground and it unloaded all of its cargo of Coalition civilians and gears down to the landing pads . The first wave of refugees were given a friendly warm welcome from the ISA marines directing them to the hanger structures before a security detail of Vekta security troopers escorted them to one of hangers where the refugees were given medical attention and food .

The interplanetary Strategic Alliance forces were everywhere with vehicles and technology the COG had never seen; ISA mobile battle exoskeletons and armored vehicles securing a perimeter for the refugees and they were on guard for any suspicious activities while the ISA marines in full body armor and helmets with blue visors were standing on guard waiting for someone to shoot at them

A squad of ambulances were waiting near the landing pads where a group of ISA marines pushing stretchers filled with wounded civilians or gears . ISA marines everywhere on the ground shouting out for orders as ISA gunships hovered over the base keeping an eye on any suspicious activities. The Vektans were doing as much as they can to help the refugees since they had no idea these newcomers been though a hell lot of trouble from a war the vektans had never seen.

" _**Welcome to Vekta , please make your way to hanger 18H and wait there for further instruction , a supervisor or an officer will require your name and nationality . Those in combat form , please put your armor and weapons to the armory."**_ Called a PA announcement _**" On behalf of the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance , the ISA would like to express our thoughts and prays to those lost in this horrible conflict."**_

A long quiet stream of gears and civilians walking aimless into a large structure hangers escorted by ISA security troopers. The place was packed with a mixture of ISA marines and refugees coming in and out of the hanger structure . The structures were made out of metal and cement making the base free of diseases and germs

The gears had to strip off their armor and weapons and turned them to the ISA personal on guard stationed at the metal barricades on their left . Medics and doctors were treating the refugees who were injured or traumatized as much as they can at the medical centre . Other refugees were escorted to the waiting shuttles or army trucks only to be send to another refugee camp set up near ISA army base.

A group of ISA officers or volunteering marines were managing a list of names that had just arrived at the base. More people in ISA uniforms or fatigues rushing out of the buildings to offer any assistances to the newfound refugees by escorting them to the medical centres or passing water bottles or snacks to the frighten refugees. Almost many of the ISA troopers felt deeply sorry for those people wishing they could do something and also they were anger wondering why would god do something terrible to the COG for something the COG never done .

But the people of Vekta could see these refugees had been thought more than anyone can imaged and they were not like the helghast , the ISA had to respect that . They had no idea how a war in Sera traumatized these people and how a war would scar them for the rest of their lives; so many people lost everything from their homes , friends , family and their planet and everything they care about has been robbed by the war.

These refugees from Sera will never be the same and all of them vow never to come back to Sera forever before accepting Vetka was their home at last .

But the COG survivors will never forget the kindness of the ISA and the people of Vekta who given them a new home and treating them as one of their own. But the damage has been done to these people.

**Fort Fokker Hanger 18H**

The hanger was packed with so many anxious quiet and nervously people who had just arrived from the ISA cruisers.

A squad ISA marines were giving water bottles and snack to the tired refugees while a pair of ISA officers were asking for names as they recorded them down on a Ipad tablet . People were sitting on the bunks with what's left of their families and their bags put to the side while the other refugees were continuing to thank the ISA troopers for saving them from 17 years of hell.

A small team of ISA troopers were channeling the stream of refugees to the waiting immigrant representative staff waiting at the Barracks on the west section of the fort before directing them to their assigned hangers.

A lone woman sitting alone in a corner with a blanket on her shoulders watching others sitting in their makeshift bunks in silent or hugging their love ones together. bandages covered her nose and her eye along with her forehead

how many people have to die this way ? she thought to herself while a sole tear poured down her face. " Name ? Rank ? please ? " asked a officer in ISA fatigues interrupting her thoughts standing next to her spot. " Anya Stroud, Lieutenant " Anya said softly to the officer

The officer nodded politely and left before First Class Sergeant Thomas Sevchenkoarrived at her bunk with a cup of fresh water in his hands .

" Here you go." Said Sev " The others will be meeting with you soon. Now they are getting medical attention first but they will join you as soon as possible."

Sev paused and let out a sign then continued " I just got word from the doctor , Narville in surgery and I not sure what his condition is but I hope he can make it . Is there anything I do just tell me now. I keep my word that I been there -"

" Lieutenant Stroud ? " asked a voice behind Sev interrupting Sev's sentence , the two turned to see two male agents in suits approaching them ; one of them was holding a badge representing a eagle symbol hold the flag of the ISA.

" My name is agent Victor Collins from Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Intelligence Agency . This is my partner Johnson Richardson. We would like to ask a few questions about the events occurring on your planet." said the Agent . " It wouldn't take long."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Visit **

**Azura 203 hours **

**2 days after the end of the human locust lambent war **

Three massive helghast cruisers hovering over the massive COG stronghold on the island of Azura , multiple overlord dropships were approaching the stronghold preparing to drop troops . COG buildings or facilities were neither standing or damaged or in ruins . The helghast were ready to take back the island . But there were sounds of gunfire echoed around the island while a battle between the helghast and the standard.

A large group of standard made a mistake in camping out in the abandon COG stronghold when they stumbled upon a large army of helghast . The helghast were called the red eyes or the metal men or higs by the standard.

Helghast troopers were trying to recapture the Primal Hotel west side from the standard insurgents . However, the standard were no match for the helghast superior weaponry.

Assault trooper captain Anton fired his Sta-52 at the nearest standard grunt hidden behind the pillar of the courtyard to the hotel . " Die cockroaches ! " the captain trooper roared as the gun blazed down the man who collapsed like a potatoes stack before the man had his chance to fire his sub pistol from his cover . Lancer , hammerburst and Sta-52 assault rifles exchanged fire from both sides screaming abuse to each other

" Those insurgents were making us look like idiots. They are trying to play games with us. They are too soft to kill." Growled a helghast soldier with the name private Dalia

Anton and a battle group of helghast foot soldiers taking cover behind the natural barricade of fallen debris or broken concrete material. Other troopers were hugging behind the sandbags firing their rifles behind their heads . The standard were retreating back to the hotel who was still standing firm form the previous lambent attacks

" We need suppressing fire ! Where are the dam machine gunners ! we need machine gunners ! " Anton roared over the battlefield.

Two LMG troopers were laying flat on their stomachs providing logical firing support from their Sta-3 light machine guns as a squad of assault troopers slowly advanced though the courtyard.

Standard insurgents were dropping like flies or were retreating from the helghast but they score a few good hits on the helghast invaders.

Captain Anton and his men were getting annoyed and ignited but they becoming more frustrated and angrier since the standard were playing hit and run tag with them . The helghast weren't here to have fun in this turkey shoot and they are here to take back what is theirs in the beginning , the standard were in their path blocking their objective .

A helghast light soldier Private Sari was hit in the shoulders and his legs as he laid on the ground struggling to lift up his rifle before a sniper insurgent with a longshot rifle blew his head off .

" Keep on the pressure , those cockroaches aren't that tough ! I say We Rip their hearts out ! "yelled the trooper to his partner " Yeah ! Let get those cockroaches ! " responded the other trooper.

Finally a break , Anton yelled at his squad " No more games with those cockroaches ! Kill all of them ! Charged forward ! " as his leap over the sandbags firing rapidly at the insurgent positions

Then a boom of thunder erupted from the ranks of the helghast forces" For Helghan !"

The Stranded were define as cockroaches or savages by the helghast soldiers during their first encounter with the standard during their tour of Sera ; people who survived the hammer strikes during the locust war .

Dozens of assault troopers screaming war cries as they all charged forward with their assault rifles blazing flushing out the stranded riflemen from cover. Horror spread across the ranks of the insurgent with frighten expression plastered on their faces . Their world was coming to an end too fast.

One by one the stranded insurgents were studded with hot lead or had their limbs blown ripped out from shredder machine gun fire as they jerk back to the ground before lying dead on their own blood. The remaining insurgents tried to flee for their lives only to be cut off by capture troopers and gun drones.

The courtyard was litter with dead bodies of the insurgents with their weapons laying on the ground. A couple of troopers were rerunning though the insurgents gear for any spare equipment or ammo then take their weapons neither COG or locust weaponry as battle trophies.

The last man standing tried to flee toward the half torn building but Anton pulled out his side arm and put a clean shot in the man's skull. One of the LMG trooper marched up to a wounded teenage stranded who was crying for mercy , showing no pity o mercy and the trooper spray a casefull of bullets into the teenage boy.

Anton and his men breathed heavily and slowly relaxed but they were disappointed their victory was a small measure of satisfaction.

Captain Anton pushed his radio tac/com in his ear " This is 12th squad , we took care of the cockroaches down in the courtyard . Area secured."

* * *

**3 hours after the second assault of Azura**

Hundreds of Helghast troops were scattered around the island as they were securing the stronghold while doing other tasks ; Helghast soldiers were carefully dragging decrease corpses of lambent mutants to the beach to a pile of dead bodies before the flamethrower troopers can spray burning napalm on the decrease mutants, Helghast engineers were setting up new turrets to prevent any unexpected intruders and others were digging using trench shovels though the ruins hoping to find something useful to savage. Riflemen were marching around the island on guard.

Most of the structures and facilities were in ruins or standing still with minimal damage and the island was retaken by the helghast army.

Back at the Primal Hotel , three officers and three soldiers were standing guard beside the helghast navy admiral Orlock who was at restaurant section in the of a hotel taking a large sip from the bottle he savaged from the wreckage .

Orlock looked at the bottle he already drank and threw it in rage as it shattered into crystal shrapnel next to a rumble of broken painting . His officers look nervous and ashen in seeing the admiral outbreak of anger.

Stahl was sitting in a small sofa smoking a cigarette as he grumbled quietly to himself . Redec came to the private room at last, his eyes dull of expression or emotion but he was holding his side arm in his right hand not bother to put it back in his hoisting pack.

He just finished an execution of the surviving standard insurgents that were capture by his forces. Most of the helghast forces were even pisser but anger for their humiliating retreat by the lambent .

" Savages wouldn't give up , I just send the second regiment and the third battalion to locate and ravage their hideouts in the main lands and the south islands. Those savages are worse than the Vektans ." Redec growled to himself.

" They ruined everything ! " yelled Orlocks before he ripped a self of bottles throwing them to the ground ignoring the bottle shattered " Those savages and those freaks . This campaign is disaster not to mention a total failure but the greatest humiliation we just suffered . The campaign is a disaster. It's over." Orlock screamed raising his hands up in the air.

"That right, that doctor Adam Fenix ruined everything with this invention of his, one moment of our greatest triumphs has come clashing down in front of us because of Fenix. Then what would Visari say if he seen all of this ?" yelled Stahl leaping from the sofa raising his arms in the air . " We have those standard cockroaches around and those COG savages- "

" Enough both of you! " roared Redec raising his side arm at Stahl " Both of you , we have enough trouble twice if the ISA never come here at the first place. " Stahl froze still like statue as the gun was aimed at his head

Both Admiral Orlock and Chairman Stahl remained silence starring at Redec with his gun up. " This is not a day for the glory. But I will not tolerate both your arrogant and our effort and resources are wasted for nothing."

Then the silence was broken when a helghast soldier entered the room before smashing his fist to his armor . " Colonel Redec , Sir Intel has confirm Autarch Visai has arrived to Sera. Sir , his pressure requested your audience now. "

Orlock , Stahl and Redec look at each other in shock and ashen and one question remains ; how can the three helghasts explain to their beloved Director how their invasion and occupation of Sera turned sour.

" Alright, I may have a few bad apples a few hours ago but that can't be good . Visari is so going to kill us ." said Stahl .

The three walked out of the hotel to the court yard where a large group of helghast soldiers stood attention ; from assault troopers, light soldiers , heavy troopers , shock troopers to elite officers of the helghast army.

" Attention ! Autach on deck . Present arms ! " roared a officer

Every soldier of the helghast army snapped into prefect unison with their fist bang in their chest armor as they turn to see a bald man in black thick trench coat with a mixture of red and black robes standing there and behind him was two shock troopers with submachine guns.

" My Autach, welcome to Sera , home of the defeated Coalition of Ordered Governments ." said Orlocks as he smash his fist into his leather coat as a salute . " We are a step to victory."

The man was Scolar Visari , director of the Helghan Empire and no one knows why their beloved Visari was there on Sera. Visari was here for a reason to inspect the occupation of Sera and Visari heard news of a powerful energy source in Sera , he was responsible for organizing the invasion to Sera.

" At ease my people ." Visari said bitter " My friends I am in no mood for such glory." Visari glanced at a dead lambent stalk hovering over a COG building but he look a closer at the hundred foot primal hotel but Visari frowned at the half torn helghast triad banner filled with burn marks and holes.

The helghast soldiers relaxed as they watch as Visari approached the three sub commanders but he was not pleased and he was very disappointed to see there was no victory " I see you made process so far. I expected we have this world contain and our ensure victory. " Visari said to Orlock.

Visari paused for a moment then shake his head before turning his back away from Orlocks , Stahl and Colonel Redec " You did not bring victory for helghan instead you have decisive me . Each one of you ." Visari called from his back. Orlock , Stahl and Redec looked at each other with shock and ashen and then Redec broke the silence.

The helghast colonel step forward and said " My Autach, Forgive me I will accept any punishment for our complete failure . I have failed to bring victory to our people and I will be willing to pay for my actions ."

" I will not forgive you but you are much more worthily for your talents than a dead man . You have nothing to accomplished for me ." said Visari from his back . Then a soldier and an officer came out of nowhere rushed up to Redec " Colonel Redec , we found something in the ruins and it moving . We never seen anything survive like that " said the officer with fear in his voice.

Visari's eyes wider in amuse and turned to the officer " Show me . Redec , Orlock and Stahl come with me " The officer nodded with response as he lead the group into the hotel though the staircases , corners and pathways.

They wander further into the west hotel section where a small group of soldiers standing guard over a large pile of rumble with a burned body in the ball room. The assault soldiers were shock to see their beloved Visari arriving at the chambers since they hadn't heard the news of the Autach coming to Sera for a visit to the troops.

The body was still moving groaning in pain, the armor it was wear was crack and broken mixed with ashes from the fire and half of his body was nothing but a wasteland of pure horror. His legs were broken nearly crushed .

Stahl's mouth dropped with pure horror and shock , Orlocks held his breath with his right hand resisting the smell of a badly decomposed body and Redec's amuse wide but a simile formed inside his mask " Impressive . It is him Marcus Fenix."

"We found him like this , well half of him." said the field medic fearfully to Visari. " With injuries we never seen."

" I see soldier. How bad is he and his injuries ? "asked Visari

"My Autach , he suffered 50 percent of his body from third degree burns ." responded the medic " We found his dogtag confirming the name of the body Marcus Fenix." The medic handed Visari the dogtags and Visiar held the tags in his hands .

Autach nodded as he turned to the burned body of Marcus , half of Marcus's face was burned off nothing but flesh and bone but he was alive. " My autach, he…." Protested Redec but Visari cut him off " I want him to be kept alive as much possible as you can . He is your responsibility but I have other more uses for him."

" D… " Marcus choked out in agony refusing to open his eyes . But Visari smiled and knee down and squeezing softy on the burned hand. " I hear you my son ." said Visari " Stay with me." then he rose to his feet.

Visiar turned to Redec and Stahl " We have so much uses for him and we will make him the most powerful warrior for Helghan. His knowledge of his nation and weaponry will guide us to victory . What do you say Redec?"

Redec frowned inside his helmet but he felt a deep disgust inside of him " My lord , he is a dangerous foe to reckon. I met in combat with him once and I should settle the score with the sergeant . I am not comfortable with him fighting for Helghan. But-"

" Do not question me ! " snapped Visair turning to Redec " Your failure in your campaign is unacceptable but you , your comrades and your forces will be forgiven this instant . We will discuss our plan once we get back to my home , we have unlimited time since the ISA is setting up a statement during this war. Your talents will help Marcus Fenix guide us to victory soon enough. "

Visari paused and said " Don't not worry about the score you will settle. Marcus Fenix will bring the wraith of terror into the ISA then we strike the heart of the enemy ."

" Keep Marcus Fenix alive . Bring a medical capsule" said Visari firmly to his two body ground . The two shock trooper nodded to each other before running out of the chambers. The helghast were up to something eviler than ever and they were going to bring the war from Sera to the ISA.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Rise of a traitor**

Repercussions of the arrival of the mysterious human refugees spreading across Vekta and the other ISA colonies in space like wildfire , the vektans had no idea there was a unknown civilization that suffered years of war . These Serans are from the Coalition of Ordered Governments , the Vektans called them had told endless tales of horrors that humanity cannot imaged and others spoke about the war between the humans and a group of underground monsters called the locust horde .

The human- locust war however was the most frightening to read about sparked a mixture of myriad reaction across the galaxy , from the Interplanetary Strategic Alliance, the United Colonial of Nations and it shake the core of humanity around the star system.

The Vektans on the other hand were shocked by the horrors of the war between the genocidal creatures and the humans on Sera .Then it turned into anger at the locust horde for murdering billions of people mercilessly. Massive protests spread around Vektan cities demanding justice for the Serans and who was responsible for the .

The Second Extrasolar War had just reach a statement between the helghast empire and the ISA later the helghast empire responsible for the invasion of Sera reached back to the shadows to lay low for a while until the " heat " cools down.

Once the surviving Serans reached Vetka , an endless amount support from ISA and UCN colonies and planets quickly offering shelter ,food and resources to the survivors while the UCN and the ISA were mobilizing a large humanitarian-aid taskforce and a massive battle group to Sera .

COG survivors were gathering in Vekta after the survivors were given a refuge on Vekta however their technology was given to the ISA for exchange of a safe haven for their peole . Many of their technology such as weapons and armour were collected and analyzed by the ISA research communities and UCN intelligent agencies to presume that the COG was a superpower before the downfall of the COG during 16 years of war.

The entire galaxy was in a uproar demanding answers who was responsible for the war on Sera and others were wondering if the ISA or the UCN acted sooner , they could stop the war sooner. Right now , the ISA and the UCN military leaders and politicians were holding an emergency meeting discuses the reaction of the new human species from Sera that suffered 16 years of war . Instead of viewing them as the " helghast " , the refugees were welcomed by the vektans to their homes and hearts , they end up treating the newcomers as one of their own.

However, the people of Vekta knews the damage has been done on the people from Sera .

* * *

**Planet Helghan**

**Stahl Arms Deep South **

An overlord dropship began its touch down on the platform of the landing bay struggling against the breath chill of winter , two assault soldiers in winter gears rushed out of the building carefully unload a long medical stretcher with something covered underneath . Stahl watched from his command post screen as the troopers were escorted by Stahl's men in hazmat suits into the base . Then he went down to the facility section to oversee the surgery for the newest power armor suit instead he retreated back to his personal office before sitting down on his chair staring at his computer that displays the close up of the power armor his workers had design for him.

Visari forced him to create a power armor for the badly burned Marcus Fenix . Then Visira would try to manipulate the gear into betraying his own kind and lead the helghast armies to victory.

The director's idea made Stahl felt sick to his stomach because he couldn't believe Adam's Fenix's son could survived a 19 feet fall and third degree burns and now Visari was turning Marcus into a living weapon . His company was supposed be designing weapons not conducting medical experiments . But Stahl was thankfully happy to be back on Helghan safe and sound away from the lambent infestation back on Sera.

" Stahl , the surgery is read at your command ." said the bodyguard next to him " Should I give the order."

Stahl signed " Just do it so you can get Visari off my back and you better get out until I lose my patience's."

The bodyguard left before Stahl pulled out the COG military research papers , reports and blueprints of prototypes . He lay the information on his desk before examine it . He started creating new blue prints of body armor , weapons and vehicles as he tried to put his mind into doing something while shaking away from the horrors of lambent his hand squeezed tight before letting go.

So much pain and invasion .

**Marcus Fenix's POV**

_He could see darkness._

_Marcus remembersuffering._

_God it hurts than hell._

_He felt something cold then warm._

_He remembers he was falling into a pit of fire and flames._

Then Marcus remembers something else; the people that are part of him. His father , Dom , long time friend Carlos and Anya and he could see their faces hovering in the darkness . Suddenly a bright light engulfed the darkness.

" ANYA ! " he cried as he tried to raised back but Marcus found his himself strapped to something strong.

Marcus slowly blinked as a nasty headache overtook him as his vision was slowly becoming burry but he found himself strapped into a table and a dark room. He couldn't move because he felt something heavy was holding him back. Marcus sniffed the air and he could see oil and metal around him . But where it is coming from

He tried to turned his head around he could see a very bald pale man in black and red robes standing next to him as the light went on at the same time.

" You are awake Marcus Fenix ." said the man as he placed around the table " I see you survive your injuries ."

" Who the hell are you ? Where the hell am I ? Where my father ? " asked Marcus twitching with anxious and pain. The man just glanced at him with his emotionless eyes but the man sighed and he said " My name is Scolar Visira of the Helghan empire. You are on Helghan but do not worry . I am the one who save your life and you are safe at last."

"What ? Where's Azura ? Where Anya ! We are about to save the planet until you and your Hig friends showed up " Marcus spatter out angrily but the man didn't say a word but staring at the harden sergeant veteran.

" Why would you let me die ? " growled Marcus " You son of -" but Visira cut him off " That wouldn't be necessary , you are the strongest of all because of your talent in war. I could use a warrior like you to lead us to glory."

" That bullshit ! " yelled Marcus as he struggled against the metal straps " I rather die if I join you and your hig friends."

" I bring you back to life in order to save your life twice . " said Visari coldly as he came closer at Marcus's face " You are only obsessed with dying not being a warrior to the bitter end . Your talents are proved to be magnificent in times of war. Tell me what do you remember"

" I was back at Azura trying to save my father with a bunch of ISA guys but ...he died because I...let him die again ." choked Marcus in tears . Visari nodded as he listened well .

" I see still I do take an interest in you Marcus Michael Fenix . But you survive everything why you care about dying ." asked Visari before placing his pale hand on his chin " Still the damage has been done and don't worry my great ally Stahl Arms has helped merged some of the damage you suffer. We the helghast wear our wounds as badges of honor and now it is the time you do the same ."

" What the hell doesn't that suppose to mean? " Visira clapped his hands " Take a good look at your wounds."

The table slowly lifted to the angle of 90 degrees and turned in front of a single mirrored wall next to Visari . Marcus eyes widen with horror as he realized he was nothing but a half cyborg and half human .

His legs were removed and replaced with grey steel plate prosthetic legs , his left arm was replaced with robotic prosthetic arm covered with unknown alloy with wires everywhere . His bare chest and arm were nothing but fourth degree red burns and scars down to his torso . The centre of his chest has a green glowing ring around his biceps.

His face was nothing and his hair was gone but a burned wasteland and his scar remains intact on his left eye. His right eye was gone replaced by a red cyborg eye. His mouth dropped in shock as he saw the carnage infront of him.

" No ! NO! NOOOOOOOO! It can't be happening " screamed Marcus in horror as he violated shaking the blinders from the table , a door side open quickly stepping in Colonel Redec and three advance assault troopers . The troopers raised their rifles at the mutilated gear while taking positions around the gear. Marcus realized the helghast turned him into a monster that he had never seen.

" Your wounds were devastated but you still live

" Tell me Marcus Fenix , what do you remember? " asked Visira as he took a step back away from Marcus . Marcus slowly turned to faced Visari and Colonel Redec infront of him, " You ! I remember you" growled Marcus at the calm helghast colonel . Redec didn't say a word to Marcus and the two swore enemies had a personal score to settle were now staring at each other in anger. Their eyes burning with hatred.

" Let try something rather than spilling blood here on Helghan, it is not the time ." said Redec harshly " I wish to settle the score but I have other plans for you. "before Redec back away from Marcus .

Marcus was about to scream another wave of abuse at the helghast leader but Visari held him back " Tell him what happen when you were about to save your father. Redec spoke highly of your father such a talented man of science that created the weapon : The hammer of dawn."

Visira smiled and lend closer to Marcus's burned ear " Redec told me you brought the ISA army to Azura. Do they have anything to do with your father's death ? "

Suddenly it hit Marcus and suddenly a image popped up in his head. It shows a young man in full Kevlar body armor with an eagle insigne badge on his shoulder holding an assault rifle on his left hand and a revolver at an older man sitting still next to a desk begging for mercy. The man mercilessly fired his gun and the desk was sprayed with gore and blood. The man turned away from the bloody body to reveal the emotionless face of Captain Jason Narville of the ISA marine corps .

His fists tighten with rage and it was Narville who murdered his father then turned Anya against him. He , his squad and the rest of ISA left him to die in Azura and Sera .His disfigured face was twisted into a mask of hate and rage .Visira turned to Redec next to him and Visira said " Pass me your sidearm Redec. Trooper unlock his straps ."

Redec gasped in alarm "My lord you wouldn't dare to release that thing ! You will endanger all of Helghan."

Visira " I am not afraid of death and pain but your failure in your campaign is still unacceptable . I can take the risk . Tell your men not to interfere including you Redec."

A small growl was heard from Redec as he slowly hand his pistol to Visira's hand but he stared at Marcus with concern . Visira smiled with satisfaction and whispered into Marcus's ear " Take this gun and have your revenge or you have my permission to murder me." Visira calmly placed the gun into Marcus's replaced metal hand then raised the gun hand into Visira's temple.

" Make your choice Marcus Fenix , take your revenge and anger on me or have your vengeance back at the ISA." Said Visira proudly as he closed his eyes preparing to meet his fate with Marcus " On this day , the ISA will regret what they done to your father. The ISA had given a new face and turn the ones you love against you. Have your revenge soldier."

In seconds Marcus let out a vengeful scream before moving the gun away from Visira and fired at the mirror wall and letting out 7mm slugs . Bang , Bang , Bang. The rounds smashed into the mirror wall infront of him. " Yes ! " roared Visira rising his arms in triumph " Have your revenge on the ISA .Do as you wish ." Redec and his men stood there on their spot in silences but they all just stared at Marcus and found a profound respect for the harden gear .

The gun dropped from Marcus's hand as he lay in a sweaty mess on the metal table . Breathily heavily, Marcus turning to Visira " What now ?" Marcus growled angrily to Visira

" Will you have your revenge on the ISA ? " ask Visira calmly as he offer his hand but Marcus just squeezed Visria's hand and shake it .

" I make all of them pay .Every last of them" said Marcus finally to Visira. " I am with you."

Visria held his hand tight " Well done , Marcus Fenix . You will be given a new name and armor but this is a new name that will spark fear into the hearts of the ISA , a name the ISA will never forget. You are no longer Marcus Fenix . Now Redec finishing my sentence for me ."as Visria turned to his trusted commander of helgan.

Redec smiled inside his helmet " You are now Deathstroke ." as a wall side opening revealing a dark armor that Marcus had never seen.

" You are Deathstroke. You will lead Helghan to the greater glory." Said Redec as he smashed his fist to his chest armor.


End file.
